My Fox Likes Your Fox
by KingofLoosePages
Summary: A reward for Sabishii Kage Tenshi, who is an awesome reviewer. Harry meets Kurama. YYHxHP crossover


**Rating::** M

**Warning:: **OOC, sexy stuff, blood

**Disclaimer::** I do not own either of them, though I wish I did. T-T

**Note:: **I'm sorry it's so choppy! I just find it really hard to write YYH because it's been so long since I've read/seen it. Now, if you'd asked for a purely lemon PWP I could have done that no problem, but I got the feeling you wanted something resembling a plot so I did mini-chapters instead. I hope you still like it Sabishii Kage Tenshi!

00000000000000000000000

Harry glanced up from his paperwork as he heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight going on in the alley below his window. He frowned, disliking the disturbance of his concentration. The little niggling voice in the back of his head had woken up as well, damn it. He'd managed to go without the urge to save someone for nearly five years now!

Standing, he leaned out his window to look down and see if it was another drug deal gone bad. If it was then he was going to leave the junkie to his fate. The frown morphed into something almost like shock when deathly green eyes met with equally, though much more luscious, green eyes.

They stayed like that until the boy was punched in the gut. Those green eyes filled with pain for a split second before he crumpled around the fist.

Urgency surged through Harry at the sight, propelling him onto the fire escape and down the steps with unnatural speed. The noise of his approach startled the thugs attacking the red head and they caught one look at Harry's furious face before quickly turning tail and running. He may have become a little more scholarly, and certainly less adventurous, but that didn't mean he didn't keep up the slightly-more-than-average muscle mass he'd gained during the war.

Jumping down the last flight, Harry landed with a grunt. The red head was slowly climbing to his feet with gratuitous use of the building wall. He was clutching his stomach and in obvious pain.

"Hey, let me help." Harry said quietly, not letting the other say anything before sweeping him into his arms bridal style. The red head cried out in pain at the fast movement, but sunk into Harry's hold without protest after that.

They made the trip through the building's foyer and up the stairs in silence. The red head was still catching his breath and Harry didn't want to say anything outside of his secure apartment.

Once they'd made it inside and the door was closed however, the wizard settled his guest on the couch and squatted in front of him. "What's your name kid?" He asked.

"Shuichi." Kurama gasped and Harry nodded.

"Alright then Shuichi, where does it hurt?" The teen gave Harry an incredulous look before pained amusement danced over his features.

Kurama struggled for a moment to carefully remove his pink uniform and Harry sighed unhappily at the large red stained that was revealed on the white under shirt. "Stay here. I'll go and get my first aid kit."

A quick trip to his bathroom saw Harry bringing a rather large box into the sitting room. Kurama has peeled off his under shirt and was sitting topless on his couch. He opened a vial of all-purpose wound cleaner and dabbed some onto a clean white cloth. Kurama braced himself for the sting of antiseptic.

Surprise spread through him when, instead of the burning sensation, a soothing coolness trickled into the wound. The inflamed skin numbed.

"I'm going to put a salve on it that should speed up the healing process, then I'm going to bandage it." Harry informed, digging through various vials of healing potions to find the one container of muggle safe salve.

It was smoothed on with deft precision then wrapped firmly with a clean, white bandage. "Leave this one for about three days. Don't change the bandage or peek at it because the light will ruin the crème's effects." Harry slipped the container back into his kit and pulled out another, larger one.

"This will help with the bruising." He explained at a curious look from Kurama. His fingers glided lightly over smooth skin, working the yellow substance into the bruises as gently as he could. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked and Kurama shook his head no.

Harry nodded and stood. "I'll get you a clean shirt to walk home in and a bag to put your jacket and undershirt in." Kurama nodded, but Harry was already down the hall.

x

Kurama frowned as Yusuke complained, yet again, that he didn't want to visit some old geezer when he had finally gotten away from an old hag. "You didn't have to come Yusuke." Kurama reminded him a little impatiently.

They'd been doing this for nearly the entire hour it had taken to ride the train and wander around looking for the correct building. The small backpack he'd been loaned was sitting on his back with the shirt and bandage freshly cleaned. He'd even bought some fresh paper and ink as a thank you present. He'd noticed the bottle and quill that looked well used on the desk in the room he'd been bandaged in.

"More stairs? Geeze, what is with old people and stairs? Shouldn't they be a bit more concerned for their joints or something?" Yusuke grumbled and Kurama sighed. "Why are we here anyway Kurama? You never told me how, exactly, you know this guy."

Yusuke's brown eyes frowned at his friend and Kurama smiled a little at the concern he saw there. Yusuke may complain, but he really did care for his friends. "He helped me out a few weeks ago when I was coming back from a mission. I was so weak that when some men jumped me, I couldn't fight back. He scared them off and dressed my wound."

The detective nodded and blinked as they stopped at a nicely painted door. Kurama knocked and they stood waiting for several long minutes before the piece of wood was jerked open and a man scowled out at them. His scowl relaxed a little when he saw who was at his door and he stepped aside to let them in.

"Hello again Shuichi-san. Who's this?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Kurama smiled and slipped the bag off his back. "This is my friend, Urameshi Yusuke. Yusuke, this is…" He trailed off, realizing he hadn't been told the other's name.

Green eyes sparked in amusement briefly before going back to a dark kind of brooding color. "Harry. Potter Harry. It's nice to meet you Urameshi-san. Now, why are you here Shuichi-san? Surely you haven't been jumped again with Urameshi-san at your side."

A blush spread over Yusuke's cheeks at the implied compliment/insult and he found a scroll of some sort of writing on the wall very interesting all of a sudden.

"I wanted to return your shirt and bag as well as thank you properly." Kurama explained. Harry blinked at him, then turned his attention to the dark green bag. The red head held it out and Harry slowly took it, then peeked inside. "Ah, I saw your ink and quill, so I thought you might like a refill. I didn't think chocolates would go over very well." Kurama said a little sheepishly.

Harry nodded distractedly and pulled out the ink bottle. "This is pretty good quality, thank you. I have an appointment to keep however, so if you'll please excuse me."

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry for not considering that you might need to be elsewhere! Please, excuse us." Kurama and Yusuke bowed and hurried out the door, followed by Harry who was, they realized, dressed in business casual clothes.

"Thank you for the ink Shuichi-san. Urameshi-san, make sure your friend isn't jumped again on the way home." Harry smirked at the embarrassed looks the pair were sporting and hurried down the stairs. By the time Yusuke and Kurama made it down to the lobby he was gone.

Yusuke clasped his hands behind his neck and stared up at the sky as they walked toward the nearest train station. "He wasn't as old as I thought he would be. He was also a lot nicer, if not a little more abrupt than the hag." Kurama chuckled.

x

A dash of pepper, stir in some fresh carrots, put on the lid, and let it cook for a couple hours. He would have some tasty turkey soup come dinner time. Harry turned away from his crock pot with a pleased little smile and moved to settle on his couch. He was just cracking open a book when a loud thump at his door startled him.

He opened it and jumped back as three bodies tumbled in. Blood was staining his carpet a dull maroon, but he was more worried about moving the three males into his sitting room. Laying them out on his sitting room floor, Harry checked all three over to see which was the most damaged.

"What did you three do?" He grumbled, working on the smallest. He went to remove the band around the boys head, but a painfully strong grip stopped him. Green eyes locked with black and something hot shot through his magic. This wasn't a human.

x

Harry passed out the soup he'd made and sat down beside Kurama on the couch. "So you're telling me that you are an impossibility, you were dead, and you are the soul of an ancient demon inhabiting a human shell?" Yusuke and Kurama nodded while Hiei turned his head to glare at a wall.

He took a taste of his soup and motioned for the others to do the same. "And you ended up bleeding all over my carpet because I was the closest person you knew here." Again he got silent nods. He sighed loudly and stuck his hand up his sleeve, ignoring it when all three boys tensed at his actions.

"Well I won't worry about you freaking out then." With that he flicked his wand at his blood stained carpet, muttered a few words, and then repeated the incantation on the dried blood by his door. It vanished, leaving his floor clean and smelling faintly of carpet freshener.

The three demons gaped at him.

x

Kurama knocked lightly on Harry's door, a bag of clothing and bandages in his hands yet again. He was very glad the older man had let them borrow clothes to walk home in as he hadn't fancied explaining to his mother why he was all bloody.

The door opened and Harry peered out at him. Immediately, Kurama knew something was wrong. The older man's pupils were dilated, his breathing was harsh, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Shuuuuichiiiiiiiii…" He groaned, opening the door a little wider. Kurama slipped in, concerned for his friend. Was he ill? Had he been hurt?

A hard body pushed him against the door, closing it with a sharp snap. "Shouldn't have come." Harry panted into Kurama's ear, then he bit it.

Pleasure shot through Kurama at the contact and he dropped the bag of cleaned clothing. "Harry…what?" Another bite, this one on his neck, and his hips jerked forward on reflex.

Panting breath fanned over his flesh. "You should go." Hips ground into Kurama's own and he couldn't repress a little cry. "Animal…._heat_." Harry growled, nails that were suddenly sharp tearing open Kurama's shirt.

x

Kurama panted from his spot under Harry, wondering what the hell had just happened. He could feel cum oozing out of his ass and drying over his stomach, but why had he submitted to this man? What had driven Harry to even do this?

The wizard stirred. "Sorry…" Kurama smiled at the mumble. "I told you about being able to change into an animal, right?" Kurama nodded, remaining silent. "Well, my fox apparently likes your fox."

x

Kurama checked his calendar. Today was the one year anniversary of Harry's surprise molestation of him. He pulled on some old clothes, clenched his cheeks to make sure the plug was still there, and left for the train station. He had little more than an hour to eat some convenience store food before he'd be locked in an apartment for the rest of the week.

000000000000000000000000000

Review plz!

Taku


End file.
